Players
All the info you can have about your players! Purchase more player slots! Your team can have up to 40 players, but after the 15 player, you need to purchase more players slots. You can do this by clicking here. Profissional players The screen you´re at. Junior players Same kind of screen as the profissional players, but with the junior players. Cost to promote P1: 1 credit P2: 2 credits P3: 3 credits P4: 5 credits P5: 7 credits Recover your player´s morale You can purchase a morale boost by clicking here. The morale influences your player's performance: (attribute * 0.9) + (morale² * 0.002) - attribute Example: Atributo Finalização: 100 Moral: 100 influência da moral: (100 * 0.9) + (100² * 0.002) - 100 = 10 Atributo final: 110 Example: Attribute shooting: 100 Moral: 50 What moral does: (100 * 0.9) + (50² * 0.002) - 100 = -5 Final attribute: 95 Here´s how you win/lose morale: Morale changes: Yellow card in a official match: -3 Red card in a official match: -8 Victory in a official match: +10 if not W.O (3 if W.O) +5 if player never entered the field (3 if W.O) Defeat in a official: -6 if not W.O (-10 if W.O) -2 player never entered the field (-10 if W.O) Lower salary: -5 Increase salary: +5 Finish training earlier: -5 morale Player status Shirt number, age, potential, morale, etc. Player skills Current skills of the player. The skills are: Goal defense and reflexes - improve the goalkeeper´s chance to defend. Header - Mixed skill. Used to dominate high balls. Field defense - Break the adversary offense. Tackling - Defensive skill. Steal the ball. Crossing pass - Offensive skill. Pass the ball to the center of the field. Shooting - Offensive skill. Kick to the goal. Speed - Mixed skill. Stamina - Mixed skill. Technique - Mixed skill. Improves general performance. Passing - Mixed skill. Dribling - Mixed skill. Training indicator Indicates if a player is training or not. By cliking here, if the player is able to train, you will be redirected to the trainning screen and will be able to train your player. Each training is defined by 6 hours blocks to be completed. You can set up to 4 bolcks per training(24 hours of training). You can also click in train if the player is already training and end his training, for a price. In this case, you will be able to train the player again, however he will lose morale. Note: When you complete a skill, it does not fall more. Manage You will be redirected to the managing screen. 1- By clicking here, you can change your player's name, for a price. 2- Here are the slots for you to equip bought items. 3- Data such as scored goals, fouls and such. 4- Player´s injury history. 5- Click here to sell your player. Numbergin of Players To change the number of the shirt, just click on the number on the player's screen to manage. Curiosity: the shirt number of the player when it is transferred or promoted, is equal to the greater number of larger shirt that the team has currently +1. Ie if you have a 100 shirt, even if there is not a 99, the next will be 101.